1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are recently being replaced by thin flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses from among flat panel display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses and have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and the organic emission layer generates visible light when the first electrode and the second electrode are supplied with a voltage.